Season 1 Plotline
Please note that the entire plot of Season 1 was taken from Wikipedia. The admins dont own the information sent here. Plot Romina Andrada (Beauty Gonzalez) is a woman with a golden heart who works as secretary to business tycoon Robert Mondragon (Albert Martinez). Her simple life is shattered after she is raped by an assailant named Alvin Mangubat (Eric Fructuoso) who was hired by Daniela Mondragon (Dimples Romana), Robert's bitter daughter who is hostile towards Romina. Daniela succeeds in seducing Carlos Bartolome (Adrian Alandy), Romina's ex-lover who fails to show up on their wedding. The unexpected betrayal of Carlos lead to the death of Romina's mother Rosanna Andrada (Eula Valdez) who suffered a massive heart attack right when Carlos came to apologize for not showing up. After learning that Romina is pregnant with Alvin's unborn child, Robert offers to marry Romina and be the father of her unborn child despite Daniela's disapproval. Romina and Daniela give birth to two beautiful daughters, Cassie and Marga, and the rivalry between the women further escalate. This is a story about who is real and who is fake in a seemingly picture-perfect but feuding family. When Carlos' father Nicolas (Ronnie Lazaro) almost revealed to Cassie (Francine Diaz) her true identity as Romina's daughter with Alvin, while defending Marga from their brief intense confrontation, it was stopped by Robert which leads them to have a conflict between the two families. Cassie begins to question herself about her true identity which is secretly kept by both her mother Romina and her step-father Robert. Her journey to the truth, however, gave way for Marga (Andrea Brillantes) who had always seen her as a rival, to take the coveted lead role that she was given for a play in their school. But in the end Cassie regains her role as Juliet after Marga became sick due to her skin allergies. After the play, however, Marga eavesdropping on their parents' argument found out Cassie's true identity. She uses this to threaten Cassie even further. Her threats were soon stopped by Daniela knowing her father will break ties with them if Marga reveals it. Alvin later released in prison after being secretly framed by Daniela for being a drug pusher and reunites with his older brother Hector Mangubat (Joko Diaz) who is the ring leader of illegal gamblingdean. He frequently observes Romina at the company because of her beauty while stalking at Daniela after she hires him for her own devious plans from the beginning. Cassie continues to search for the truth, putting a strain in his relationship with Robert. At the same time, a party for the old and new employees was being prepared. Before the party, Cassie went to Navotas to see Nicolas to ask him about the truth but failed. But when she returns to the company's thanksgiving party along with Kristoff (Kyle Echarri) and Marga, she bumped into Alvin before Daniela reveals to him that he had impregnated Romina when she raped her. Alvin continues to threaten Daniela for the money. He knew, however, that the new information about Cassie's identity is something that he can use for his own advantage. After the thanksgiving speech and being told by Marga about Cassie going to Navotas to ask Nicolas about her true identity, Robert sees Cassie asking Daniela about her true identity. Robert stops Cassie from asking anymore questions and tells her to go home. The incident was witnessed by Romina. Since Robert didn't want Cassie to dig further about her true identity, he planned for a long vacation with his family, Cassie became upset causing the rift between her and her step-father escalate. On the other hand, Alvin decides to work as a school janitor at Maxwell International School where both Cassie and Marga are students. This is to give him the chance to watch over his biological daughter in school. As he tries to get closer to Cassie, he meets Marga and immediately dislikes her behavior right at the very moment of their first encountered . He is the reason behind the letter on Cassie's locker saying that she is near the truth that she is looking for. He then tells Cassie that it was Marga who placed the note on her locker. And with Cassie still unaware she is Alvin's daughter and the real reason behind the letter, Cassie ended up blaming Marga which lead to another argument between the two of the. Alvin also witnessed the brawl between Cassie and Marga where she pushed Cassie downstairs but ended up falling along with her. Marga blamed Cassie for the incident but she was still scolded by her mother Daniela after what really happened was pried out of her own mouth. Despite hurting Cassie from pushing off the stairs, Marga pretends to get hurt as well until her ruse of faking her arm injury was revealed by Kristoff and the other students in Maxwell. This happened after Cassie tried exposing the truth by recording Marga's confession of what really happened using voice recording from her cellphone. With her conflict with Marga getting worse and her relationship with her step-father strained due to Robert overprotecting her and hiding the truth, Cassie was helped by Alvin by going to the hospital where her mother Romina gave birth to her several years ago. Cassie discovers that her surname Mondragon is not on the hospital's records but her mother's surname Andrada which makes Cassie upset upon hearing this as Alvin cheers her up, showing his niceness to his biological daughter. As Cassie returns home while Alvin is with her, he was punched in the face by Robert knowing that he was the one who sent the letters about Cassie's true identity and after Marga informs Romina about where both had went off too. After Daniela threatens Alvin to leave as their conversation were overheard by Carlos, Cassie angrily questions her step-father about the hospital records. After Kristoff defends both Cassie and Marga from getting bullied by the entire class, Cassie's strained relationship with her step-father Robert later subsides when he exposes Alvin as an ex-convict who is framed by Daniela for being a drug pusher several years ago as Robert did not listen to his words and warns him to stay away from Cassie. Trying to compensate for all the things that had been happening in their lives, Robert and Romina prepared a grand sweet sixteen party for Cassie, making Marga even more jealous of Cassie. But before the celebration started, both girls were kidnapped by Hector and his men after he previously threatens Robert about his friend Alvin and Cassie's true identity and he makes a kidnap for ransom for the both of them as his motives were witnessed by Alvin. Romina also scolds Robert for keeping a secret to her when he was threatened by Hector and his demands. Cassie was able to escape her captors but hearing Marga screaming made her come back and get recaptured by the kidnappers. And it was just in time for her to overhear Marga saying that she is not a real Mondragon, exposing her true identity to their captors including Hector. Cassie demanded to know why she had said this and Marga tells her that she had overheard the truth when both of their mothers were arguing during the confrontation backstage after their play. Marga told her that she wouldn't have said if she knew that Cassie was listening. Hector remains unfazed after hearing about the truth, he took Cassie away with his men which makes Marga cries remorsefully for exposing Cassie about the truth. As the kidnapping for ransom are ready to engage, it was later foiled by Alvin when he saves Robert, Marga and Cassie from getting shot to make their escape, unharmed. Hector angrily scolds his brother for helping them. After rescuing both Cassie emotionally asked her step-father if he is not her father which Romina confirms the entire truth that Robert is not her father much to her horrible shock. Therefore, Romina later reveals to Cassie about she was given birth to her after getting raped as both emotionally hugged each other. Despite apologizing to Cassie for ruining her reputations in school after the kidnapping, she continued to ruin Cassie's reputation for not being a Mondragon while exposing her true identity to the entire school especially for being envy to see Cassie being given expensive gifts from Robert in their 16th birthday. Marga had went too far enough as she berated Cassie's mother Romina from getting impregnated from another man before she marries Robert, Cassie throws her some textbooks in a fury, admitting that she was not a Mondragon and her mother was a rape victim and she shouldn't said those things to her before immediately walking away, much to her horrible shock. Due to her actions, the entire students glared at her mean streak while she was comforted by Kristoff as she cried remorsefully for her actions not knowing that Romina was a rape victim and the jealously she had with Cassie. Meanwhile, Romina reopens her rape case to find new evidence. Therefore, Myrna Bartolome's (Aleck Bovick) friend, Jessa (Sheree Bautista) manage to retrieve the CD that Nicolas planned to burn it in the trash and posing as a anonymous caller to call Romina about the evidence of the CCTV footage. Back at Maxwell, both Marga and Cassie had a personal catfight after vandalizing one of the cubicles in the girl's comfort room to show it to Cassie that she was lying as Marga pushes her away while stomping her glasses into the ground. Later on, both families attending at the police station to see one of Hector's men who involves in the kidnapping while serving time in his prison cell. As they finally get home, Cassie and Robert are talking privately about Marga and Cassie has had enough of getting bullied. Robert reassures her that he was his daughter and anyone including Marga to hurt her any further he wanted to put an end of this trouble. As Marga continues to bully Cassie, they immediately had a catfight for the second time and Cassie wanted to end of Marga's bullying which she tells their physical education teacher about the truth leading him to take Marga to the principal's office. Meanwhile after Romina tried to reason on one of Hector's men especially the anonymous caller who called her about the evidence, Hector orders his right-hand man to assassinate him which he succeeds. Back at the company Romina was called again by the anonymous caller, revealing to be Jessa as she blackmails her to exchange the evidence for a large sum of money, much to Romina's horrible shock as well as she received the photo of the evidence sent by her. Jessa then watched the whole scene of the evidence within the CD she had found on the trash, which was supposedly burned by Nicolas. Romima realizes that she would get tricked once she gets the money as she put a tracking device on the bag with the money inside. After getting the evidence and failing to retrieve by both Daniela and Alvin due to him getting shot in the leg, both Romina and Robert also manage to arrest Myrna after allowing Jessa to escape since she was disowned by her own family for her lies and deception and was charged for estafa. Both also sees the evidence who took her away, seeing that Nicolas was hiding the evidence as they confront, Romina angrily indicts him from the rape case. Therefore, Gino arrives to see his brothers Jude and Carlos about their mother and also knows of their father's actions while he waa looking for the CD. As Myrna was later freed in prison once Nicolas was arrested and jailed for hiding the evidence as Jude brings him a lawyer to help his father to get free. Later, Hector's daughter Roxanne (Criza Taa) arrives in Manila to visit him. She knew about his father's illegal business but had long accepted it as long as they aren't hurting anyone. Meanwhile, Robert learns that it was Alvin who stalked at Romina, was shot by the authorities while he and Daniela were also trying to get the evidence, causing Romina to find Cassie who's with him after their car broke down. As Alvin was finally apprehended for raping Romina, she was furious for what he had done to her while being restrained by Robert. Before getting arrested, he was instructed by Hector to pretend that he didn't rape her and they had a nice relationship as well as his daughter Roxy to convince Cassie to free his brother. On their way home, Robert discovers a bloody letter found on a bloody figuring and the picture of himself which it was sent to Cassie as a gift and seeing that Hector is threatening his family. The next day despite being comforted by Romina after revealing that Alvin is her father and being cheered up by Kristoff, Alvin's apprehension was overheard around Maxwell as some of Marga's friends informed Marga about the situation which she ignores. Therefore in prison, Cassie is with her step-father Robert to see Alvin as he admits that he was lying for Romina until she indicts him with the rape case. Cassie became angered for what he had done to her mother, telling him that don't try to acknowledge her as his daughter as Robert comforts her as she emotionally states that she never forgives her father for raping her mother and why she became the seed of punishment. Meanwhile, Daniela meets up with Hector who knows about Romina's rape case that she used Alvin to rape her and blackmails her because of his plan to take Cassie's inheritance. Their conversations were heard by Nicolas as Daniela begs him to keep her crimes as a secret which Nicolas reluctantly accepts. Despite their nefarious plans such as the tampering of DNA testing and Daniela's involvement with the Mangubats, Robert easily discovers their motives during their family vacation in Subic by sending a private investigator to spy on their movement. He also became angered upon learning that Daniela was behind the raping when she hires Alvin to rape Romina after he forced her to admit the entire truth. Despite he tried to arrest his daughter for her crimes, he is unable to do so and begins to defend her. However his secrets were soon found by Romina after Robert constantly defends Daniela from her accusations, leading both of them to get separated until Robert was taken to the hospital due to a car accident where Hector plans to kill him by removing the brakes of his car. Robert also knows that Hector was trying to kill him as he decides to fix all of the important document papers to his friend and confidante. Because of the misunderstandings between both Romina and Daniela, Marga and Cassie's rivalry have already been reignited especially to Kristoff's. Meanwhile, Romina informs Carlos about his wife's involvement with the Mangubats and now he decides to find out the entire truth by asking Alvin after he warns Robert about his family. Knowing that he is being targeted by someone, Robert decided to leave Romina and Cassie, giving himself time to think while making sure that his family is far from harm. After some time, Robert calls Romina and Daniela separately, telling them that he would set everything right.What he didn't know was the fact that Hector already had a plan in motion, having one of his men plant a bomb in the helicopter. During his flight back to Manila, Robert discovers a detonating device implanted under his seat of their helicopter. He tried to stop the device, but to no avail as the helicopter explodes. After the incident, the Mondragons and Bartolomes arrive at the crash site as both Romina and Daniela wants to find Robert's body. Upon seeing his clothes, Romina became emotionally devastated and mourns over Robert's loss. Category:Plotlines